


Buried in Your Clothes

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: They say that you get used to the pain, and to an extent, he supposed he did; there was always the loneliness that would eventually set in the deepest part of his gut whenever Noiz had to leave for business, but the week or two he would be gone for always passed in the blink of an eye.But this time it wasn't for a week or two. Noiz was to be overseas for three months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I started this over a month ago and since my recent works have been either sad, horror, or shitposting, I figured it was time for something sweet and emotional.
> 
> Thanks to Lauren for being my beta!
> 
> Title and base inspiration:  
>  _Suitcases_ \- Circa Survive

Aoba stared from the doorway at the luggage laid at the foot of Noiz's bed, left open and only half-full. He had known this day was coming for a long while now, but it wasn't until he was here, standing outside of Noiz's room with a laundry hamper's worth of clean clothes at his hip and the suitcases strewn about in front of him two days before his scheduled departure that it actually began to sink in.  
  
They say that you get used to the pain, and to an extent, he supposed he did; there was always the loneliness that would eventually set in the deepest part of his gut whenever Noiz had to leave for business, but the week or two he would be gone for always passed in the blink of an eye.  
  
But this time it wasn't for a week or two. Noiz was to be overseas for three months.  
  
Noiz had been informed of a potential business partner about month ago, as well as the fact that it was a brand new business just starting up and so getting them up to speed and evaluated for future partnership would take time. Naturally, Noiz opposed such a decision as it would be wasting time, money, and resources for a company that had no proof of revenue, though the higher ups had argued the company had a product for which there was a demanding market and that the entire point of going was to establish it as a viable source for said market and to secure profit. When Noiz came home that day more annoyed than he had seen in quite some time and explained the situation, Aoba couldn't help but be annoyed, as well.  
  
As the reality of it began to register, however, that annoyance slowly dissolved into sheer dread. The last time they were apart for so long was when Noiz left out of nowhere after the events of Platinum Jail with no way to contact him.  
  
_Realistically_ speaking, Aoba knew that wouldn't happen again; whenever he had to leave for extended periods of time, Noiz always sent texts whenever he had a moment to spare and he made it a point to take time zones into account to call and greet Aoba good morning or to wish him a good night, and when he finally came home he was nothing short of attentive and sweet to make up for all of the lost time.  
  
He knew Noiz wouldn't up and leave him behind again. He _knew_ this. But...  
  
Aoba sighed heavily and approached the bed, setting the hamper beside the suitcases. He got right to work, taking the freshly ironed and folded dress shirts from the hamper to pack them in with the rest, taking extra care to smooth out each shirt before he added the next.  
  
When he got to the third shirt, however, whatever had been building over the last few weeks suddenly hit him like a punch to the chest, and he lost the will to do anything but bring the shirt up to his face and sob helplessly into it.  
  
He let himself drown in the faded scent of Noiz's cologne mixed with the fabric softener, in the feeling of high-quality cotton against his skin. It didn't even occur to him that his tears were only dirtying the shirt he just cleaned, or if it did, he didn't care.

  
  
~*~

 

Noiz came home from work to a quiet apartment that evening. He toed off his loafers at the door and left them there with his briefcase. “I'm home.”  
  
Not a second later, excited chirping swarmed in his direction from down the hall before his gang of usagimodoki came to greet him in the entryway.  
  
“P! Noiz is home!”  
  
“Noiz is here!”  
  
“Welcome home, Noiz!”  
  
“Hey. Where's Aoba?” He lightly nudged Midori, the leader, with his foot. There was no aroma of home cooking, nor was there activity in the kitchen...or the apartment, for that matter. All of the lights were off and with the sun setting, it was dark.  
  
“P! Aoba is in your room! He looks upset, really upset!”  
  
At that, Noiz immediately turned and made his way towards his bedroom, the nervous chattering of his AllMates tailing close behind him. His door was open, and when he peered into the doorway he could feel his heart physically sink at the sight of Aoba's silhouette in the darkness, curled up and laying on the bed.  
  
A familiar ball of fluff hopped off Noiz's bed and trotted over to him with the light jingle of his collar disturbing the stillness of his room. “Welcome home, Noiz.”  
  
He only hummed in vague acknowledgment as he brushed past Ren and treaded with light steps to the bed. He slid down to lay beside and behind Aoba after switching on the beside lamp and wordlessly pulled him in close, back to chest. He felt his boyfriend lean back into his body and a hand cling desperately to his own. Noiz thought himself too powerful, how frail Aoba was as he shook in his hold.

All he could do was tighten his embrace and kiss the side of his neck, inhaling his natural, wonderful scent.  
  
“I don't want you to go,” he heard Aoba mumble through a hoarse throat; shit, he was crying. Probably for a while, too.  
  
“I don't want to go, either,” Noiz replied, leaving another kiss on his ear. “But I'll come back.”  
  
Aoba huffed bitterly and, without thinking, jabbed back, “You didn't _last_ time.”  
  
Noiz went silent at that.  
  
He knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
He was wrong leaving Aoba behind without a word back then, without so much as a hint to where he had gone. He knew that now after getting to understand how to interact with people. It killed him every time he had to leave again, and he was sure that Aoba was no better.  
  
But in his past ignorance he had wounded Aoba. Badly.  
  
A sniffle brought Noiz back from his self-reflection as Aoba shifted in his hold to wipe away more tears. “...Sorry, I didn't mean that.”  
  
“It's okay. I deserved it.”  
  
He sat up and leaned against the headboard before picking Aoba up in his arms and cradling him against his chest. A pair of smaller arms went around him immediately as Aoba adjusted to sit properly in his lap, straddling his thighs before he settled down and pressed his face into Noiz's shoulder. Noiz kept his hands on Aoba's hips.  
  
“I'm sorry. About before, I mean,” Noiz uttered. Aoba only shook his head with a low hum in his throat as his arms gripped tighter at his shirt, almost possessively so.  
  
“Just...don't do it again. Brat,” Aoba added in an attempt to save face.  
  
The bed dipped slightly with the weight of Ren hopping up onto the mattress and weaving through the clothes and sheets towards the pair. He nudged Aoba's hand with his forehead, and the two men chuckled at the gesture.  
  
“Good boy, Ren.” Aoba grinned and lightly pet the top of his head.  
  
“Aoba, are you feeling alright? Your emotional readings seem to have improved, although it is still somewhat strained.”  
  
“Yeah, a little bit. Thanks.” He leaned back and created a space between him and Noiz. “C'mere.”  
  
Ren pawed at Aoba's lap before climbing into it, Aoba's arms instinctively cocooning around his small fluffy body and holding him close; Noiz did the same to Aoba, effectively sandwiching the AllMate between them as he was pulled back against his chest.  
  
“P!”  
  
Midori led the other bunny cubes to pile onto them, bouncing all over until one settled in Aoba's lap and nudged into Ren's bushy tail, another on Aoba's shoulder as the rest gathered around their bodies; Midori sat proudly on top of Noiz's head, much to his chagrin.  
  
“Heh. I think someone was feeling left out.” Aoba idly stroked at Ren's fur, lightly giggling when his puppy leaned up to lick his chin while at the same time, a handful of bunnies bundled around his face and made tiny ' _chu_ ' noises as through they were peppering him with kisses. Noiz couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of his lover in his lap, surrounded by their AllMates as they showered him in affection.  
  
His heart lurched; he was going to miss this.  
  
Soon enough, they all had settled down once Aoba's mood had shown to improve significantly. The cubes all nestled together on either side of their masters, quietly chattering amongst themselves.  
  
“Sorry I haven't finished packing your stuff,” Aoba murmured after a moment of silence between the two, resting his chin on Noiz's chest to look up at him with still-puffy eyes and eyebrows furrowed apologetically. That expression quickly melted into a grimace when his own stomach belted out a low rumble. “...Or started dinner.”  
  
Noiz shrugged. “Don't worry about it.”  
  
His boyfriend pursed his lips together in protest, earning a defeated sigh and a hand to run fingers through long blue tendrils.  
  
“Tell you what; I'll finish packing and you go order whatever you want for dinner,” Noiz suggested with a smirk. “Sound good?”  
  
Aoba pouted at how typical Noiz was before he broke into his own smirk. “...Alright, that's fair.”  
  
“Okay everyone, time to get up.” Noiz shooed the bunny cubes away, who scattered frantically off the bed and down the hall chasing after Ren.  
  
Before Noiz could try to get up from under Aoba's weight, a pair of slender arms wrapped behind his neck and pulled him down to meet Aoba's lips crashing against his in a bruising kiss. By the time his brain caught up and he was able to register what just happened, Aoba was already pulling away with a slow roll of his hips. They mingled their breaths together as they tried to steady their breathing, and Noiz's eyes bore into Aoba's as he nuzzled the tips of their noses together.  
  
“Welcome home, Noiz.”

 

  
~*~

 

After an enjoyable dinner of Mongolian barbecue, followed by a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies they had prepared while waiting for their dinner to be delivered, the couple found themselves relaxing together in the bath tub, Aoba's back pressed snugly against Noiz's chest as he was sat in between his legs. The bubbles enveloping their naked bodies smelled faintly of rose jam, and the minerals in the water from the bath bomb felt nice against the skin.  
  
Aoba was lulled into a sense of contentment as Noiz's lips ghosted up and down the side of his exposed neck, hands innocently caressing wherever they ventured on his body. He melted into the touch and leaned back to rest his head against Noiz's shoulder with his eyes closed, humming approvingly at the gentle affection.  
  
When curious fingers traveled down to his hips, he couldn't hold back a small gasp as they brushed dangerously close to his groin only to pass it entirely and move to rub his thighs. Aoba turned his head and partially opened his eyes to find Noiz staring right back at him, mouth to shoulder, his gaze unwavering as he brought his hand back up to pass that sensitive area again. This time, he let out a barely audible moan before his breathing began to grow just that much heavier; he could feel himself start to get aroused.  
  
“No?” Noiz mumbled against his skin.  
  
Aoba didn't respond with words. Instead, he tilted his head closer to leave a kiss on Noiz's cheek as his hand grabbed Noiz's wrist to guide him back down to where he wanted to be touched. He pulled away as Noiz turned to look at him head-on, and they simultaneously leaned in to lock their lips together.  
  
Noiz tasted sweet. Aoba had first thought this a long while ago and it came up every now and then since his boyfriend tended to eat sweets, and it still rang true even now because of the chocolate lingering on his tongue. But past the sugar, there was this _taste_ he had naturally that Aoba just couldn't get enough of.  
  
When fingertips finally touched his stiffening cock, he moaned openly against Noiz's lips, who didn't waste a single second in caressing Aoba's tongue with his own to suck it greedily back into his mouth. Aoba kept his barely-there grip on Noiz's wrist as fingers wrapped around him, their free hands intertwining in a gesture that could only be described as tender.  
  
His hips rolled along with Noiz's strokes, just as slow and sweet, almost just for the sake of touching. He could feel the nerves in his toes and thighs begin to prickle from the rolling pleasure, and soon he was brought to full hardness. Everything was amped up to eleven then; his moans and sighs were swallowed by Noiz's lips, growing louder in volume and heavier in desperation. Despite Aoba's attempts to pick up the pace, as well as the growing bulge poking him from behind every time he grinded back, Noiz kept his pace frustratingly steady.  
  
With a gulp of air, Aoba parted with half-lidded eyes. His chest heaved and he was unsure if the heat in his face was from the bath or from arousal. “Noiz...”  
  
Noiz responded with a brief kiss that started at Aoba's lips, then trailed up to his nose and across a cheek as he hummed in acknowledgment.  
  
“Noiz, please...Don't tease...” Aoba pleaded, leaning in to plant his own kisses upon Noiz's jawline and down his neck. “I need you...so badly.”  
  
“Heh.”  
  
Noiz withdrew from Aoba's cock and hand, gently nudging him to stand up with a muttered request of meeting him in the bedroom. Aoba grabbed his towel from the rack as he stepped over the side of the tub and hurriedly stepped out of the bathroom while Noiz began to drain the water.

 

  
~*~

 

“Hah...!” Aoba writhed in pleasure, feeling so unbelievably full and open and _wet_ as his boyfriend pumped in and out of him with vigor. “Oh, _fuck_...Noiz...!”  
  
“Ah...heh, you...you're somehow...looser today,” Noiz managed between pants, smirking up at him with admiration and lust. His fingers caught Aoba's thighs in a vice grip and he planted his feet firmly against the mattress to aim perfectly at his hot spot, which sent Aoba's head throwing itself back as a moan was forced out of him. “Louder, too. Are you...enjoying it this much?”  
  
He wanted to tell Noiz, “Don't get used to it,” or, “It's because I'm going to miss you, idiot,”  
  
What came out of his mouth _instead_ was heated breaths, mixed with desperate keens and half-whispers of Noiz's name and “ _more, please more_ ” in time with every bounce in his lap.  
  
“You want more? Huh?” Noiz teased. He bit his lip as he suddenly drilled into Aoba's ass, leaving him breathless and wide-eyed, mouth hung open in a silent gasp. He slowed back down to their previous pace to allow Aoba room to breathe, only for him to drop like a dead weight as he shuddered and heaved, still rocking his hips in time with Noiz's.  
  
“Ah...hah...” He buried his face against Noiz's shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around him protectively.  
  
“Too much?”  
  
Aoba shook his head, tightening his sweat-slicked thighs against Noiz's waist as he returned the embrace in kind. His body felt hot under the dress shirt he put on to entice Noiz after the bath, but he was surrounded by his boyfriend's scent and his warmth, inside and out.  
  
Nails scratched gently at Noiz's pecs as Aoba picked up the pace, hips rolling frantically onto that pierced dick he loved so much, keening as it rubbed him in all the right ways, hit every spot that made him see stars. Hearing Noiz's heavy panting and grunts below him spurned him on, and he bit down onto the crook of Noiz's neck just the way he liked it.  
  
Noiz's sounds of pleasure. Noiz's mouth against his skin. His scent. The touch of his body pressed against his own; Aoba wanted to commit it all to memory, to memorize every sensation he felt with his body and ounce of love he felt with his heart, to hear his voice every time he closed his eyes and remember the heat of his embrace during nights of inevitable loneliness.  
  
Christ, just the thought of it hurt so damn much.  
  
He didn't even realize he had stopped moving against Noiz's body until he felt a warm hand gently moving his head to look up at Noiz. When their eyes met, Noiz stared back with a pained look on his face, and a thumb wiped away a tear from Aoba's cheek.  
  
The dam broke once again that night, and Aoba couldn't fight it as he cradled Noiz's face in kind and pulled him closer for a kiss. Hot tears fell faster than they could be wiped away, though Aoba found solace in feeling tears falling from Noiz's own eyes, how the thought of his absence affected him in the same way.  
  
Their bodies rocked together without the same sense of frantic desperation as before; now, it was just to feel, to savor each other while they had the time. Noiz paid careful attention to hit Aoba's prostate every now and then to ensure that desire wasn't lost, but honestly Aoba didn't care whether or not he came anymore.  
  
What mattered was right now, holding and being held by the man he cherished more than anything. He clung to that concept with a vice grip, as though it would have been swiped from under his feet at any given moment.  
  
Fingers buried themselves in blond locks while hands traveled down Aoba's covered body to rest on his hips. They parted, just for a minute to catch their breath, but before they could dive back into each other Aoba pressed their foreheads together and stared Noiz in the eyes with an expression holding a kind of honesty Noiz had never seen before.  
  
“...I love you...” He breathed hotly against Noiz's lips before he captured them once, then twice.  
  
Without pulling away or breaking their kiss, Noiz managed to roll them over so Aoba lay on his back beneath him. He gave a few slow grinds deep into Aoba before a hand raised to curl around the curve of his jawline.  
  
“...Love you, too,” he mumbled against Aoba's lips. Aoba hitched a breath beneath him before his body trembled, and he rolled his hips against Noiz's as gentle waves of pleasure crashed and swept him away into ecstasy with an inaudible cry, practically digging his nails into Noiz's scalp in an effort to ground himself from his surprise orgasm.  
  
The throbbing of clenching muscles around him only brought Noiz closer to his own climax, and he buried his face into Aoba's neck and locks of blue hair as he came with a grunt.  
  
The two of them remained tangled in the sheets and each other's limbs, not wanting to let go and end this moment of bliss, as they caught their breaths and peppered kisses all over the other's face.  
  
Eventually, the sweet numbness and pinpricks of post-orgasmic daze faded away, and Noiz had to pull out in order to perform clean-up. Before he could get off the bed, a hand wrapped around his wrist to stop him.  
  
“Leave it.”  
  
He looked down incredulously at Aoba, who pleaded back up at him with a blushing face. “Are you sure? You've told me it gets uncomfortable after a while.”  
  
“I'll deal with it then. Just...don't go. Not yet,” he murmured, gently pulling Noiz back down to lay on top of him and hold him close. “Stay with me.”  
  
Noiz huffed out a low chuckle, but he did as he was told. He adjusted their bodies so they were laying side-by-side, holding each other with Aoba resting his head on his arm, their legs hung over the other with their toes occasionally nudging together.  
  
“Aren't you hot?” Noiz asked, fingers lightly tugging at the sweat-soaked shirt Aoba still wore. Aoba gave a vague noise in response, shrugging.  
  
“I don't mind it,” he muttered before he buried his face into Noiz's chest. “...It smells like you.”  
  
Neither of them spoke much after that. At one point, Noiz thought Aoba had fallen asleep; when he tried to get up to use the bathroom, however, Aoba only tightened his hold to prevent him from leaving. It took some reassuring, but eventually he was allowed to go relieve himself.  
  
“What part of America are you going to?” Aoba asked as Noiz climbed back into bed beside him.  
  
“California. That's where the main branch is located,” he answered, pulling the sheets up to cover them both as Aoba nestled back in his place against Noiz's chest. “A lot of major companies start there.”  
  
Aoba hummed in response. After a moment, he leaned up and lightly pecked Noiz's chin. “Will you tell me about it when you get back?”  
  
Fingers idly played with blue locks as Noiz chuckled. “Of course. Hell, if it's nice enough, I'll take you there myself one day. The city I'm going to be staying at is supposed to be pretty close to the beach.”  
  
At that, Aoba couldn't help but smile longingly. “It's been while since we've been to the beach, huh. I kind of miss it.”  
  
His lover leaned down to leave a kiss on his forehead. “Then we'll go sometime.”  
  
There was a long moment where they were both silent.  
  
“...Well, you'd better take lots of pictures! After being gone for so long, I may forget what you look like,” Aoba huffed indignantly as he stretched before rolling over to face the other way. Noiz pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso.  
  
“Don't worry, I will.” A peck was left on the back of Aoba's head. “I won't forget _you_ , though.”

Aoba couldn't deny the way hearing that made his heart flutter, and he was glad he decided to turn away so Noiz couldn't see the blush and smile on his face. “...Noiz.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
A hand wrapped around Noiz's, locking their fingers together over Aoba's stomach. “I mean it...what I said before. I love you.”  
  
“I know.” Another kiss, this time on the side of his neck. “I meant it, too.”  
  
Aoba nestled back into Noiz's chest comfortably, and suddenly the fatigue from crying and an intense round of lovemaking hit him like a truck. He yawned deeply before he settled into the sheets.  
  
“Get some rest, _Schatz_. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,” Noiz cooed as his thumb gently caressed Aoba's hand. The man in his arms mumbled sleepily, and after a few moments he was snoring softly.  
  
Noiz curved his body around Aoba's, spooning him protectively as a few stray tears he managed to ward off before came out of nowhere, his guard down now that Aoba was asleep. He buried his face in Aoba's hair as he let them fall during this quiet moment, inhaling his natural scent mixed with the sweat and sex and leftover soap from the bath, his steady breathing as he slept, the warmth of his body.  
  
It was all perfectly inimitable.  
  
...God, he was _really_ going to miss this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm a little disappointed in how it ended...
> 
> I decided to make this a series of separate entries rather than a multi-fic chapter. Stay tuned!


End file.
